Intertwined
by Brian-chan
Summary: Love, hate, war. All intertwined.  This is 3 years after time skip.  All rookie 12 are jounin.including Sai Sound have come to invade Konoha. What happens if Konoha loses? Where would they go? What if they win? Parings will happen later in the story. R
1. Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be doing something more productive than writing this fan fic. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_Blah:_peoples thoughts.

Blah: normal speaking.

* * *

**Intertwined**

**Chapter 1: The Battle Begins**

Tsunade, in her office, was doing nothing productive whatsoever. All she did was stare at the paperwork Shizune had given her, and drink Sake. Suddenly….

BOOM!

Tsunade sat up, alarmed. "What in the Fourth Hokage's name just happened??" She screamed. Shizune appeared with what looked like a injured shinobi. "Hokage-sama, the Sound Nin have come, forgive me, I couldn't stop them." As the injured leaf Nin collapsed, dead. Tsunade stood very stiff. "_Dammit", she thought. Jiraiya isn't here so that leaves me to deal with him. _Finally, Tsuande nodded. "Shizune, get ready, we have a few people I want to see."

Doors everywhere burst open; leaf shinobi appeared from every building, and/or house. Kakashi jumped high into the air, meeting his archrival.

"Gai, something isn't right." Kakashi said, as he pulled up his leaf headband to reveal the sharingan.

"Yeah I can feel it too. So do the other shinobi." Gai responded.

So they set off, to be joined by Yamato, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Kakashi, do you feel it? Have you figured out whose come?" Yamato asked the Sharingan user.

Kakashi looked up, and nodded.

"Yeah, Orochimaru's back, and he's probably going to try to take over Konoha again."

Everyone else nodded.

"Everyone watch out!!!" Kakashi yelled as suddenly 3 kunai with exploding tags attached came straight for the spandex wearing jonin. Kakashi started making hand signs.

EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL

Kakashi slammed the palms of his hands the ground, making a big chunk block of earth rise from the ground, protecting the five leaf jonin from the explosion.

The leaf Nin jumped back, but just to be greeted by a dozen sound ninja.

"Hehehe. This is gonna get ugly" Asuma grinned as he pulled out his knuckle knives, as they started to glow with blue chakra.

Gai got into a fighting stance.

Kakashi looked into the eyes of the enemy with his sharingan, taking out a kunai.

Kurenai disappeared, her genjutsu had already started.

And Yamato started making hand signs.

WOOD STYLE: SUMMONING OF THE BINDING TREE BRANCHES

Two Sound Shinobi charged straight for Yamato, but he caught them in his branches he had just summoned from the ground. Both bound by the branches, Kurenai suddenly appeared behind the two helpless Sound ninja as she slit their throats with a kunai.

Seeing as Yamato was distracted, another two sound shinobi charged at the tree summoner. Suddenly, Gai came flying out of nowhere.

KONOHA GIANT WHIRLWIND

Gai spun around, kicking both Sound attackers senseless.

Asuma and Kakashi cut and sliced with their assorted weapons as the battle raged on, until all twelve of the Sound ninja were dead.

Suddenly, another 2 dozen sound nin charged right at them. Asuma started making hand signs.

FIRE STYLE: GREAT FLAME DRAGON

Asuma blew from his mouth a large dragon made of fire. The fire dragon flew straight for the sound ninja. They were reduced to nothing but ash.

The Battle raged on. Every Shinobi was now locked in combat.

Meanwhile, Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo were fighting the sound shinobi, each fighting three sound ninja.

"Dammit where did all these shinobi come from?" Iruka wondered aloud, as he stabbed another sound ninja with a kunai. Kotetsu and Izumo just glared at the remaining half a dozen sound shinobi.

Suddenly, the six sound Nin stopped moving.

Standing behind the now paralyzed shinobi was Shikamaru.

"Shadow Bind Technique success." Shikamaru said as he started making more hand signs.

"Shadow Neck Bind Strangle" Shikamaru yelled as a shadow hand crept up on the paralyzed shinobi, cracking their necks, killing them.

"Shikamaru are all the woman and children safe now?" Iruka asked.

Shikamaru looked up, and shook his head.

"Most of the woman and children have been evacuated. But not everyone survived. Two of the groups were attacked and killed. We couldn't stop them. My mother was one of the shinobi defended the helpless. She was killed Iruka, Killed."

Iruka looked up at the Nara Clan genius to see tears streaming down his eyes. Iruka patted him on the back and said a small "it's okay"

"Uhhhh, guys we had better get going to eliminate more of the sound ninja." Kotetsu said.

Shikamaru looked at him.

"Yeah you're right let's get going." Shikamaru said as he wiped away the last of the tears from his face. And so they split up into twos.

"Naruto-kun are you alright." Screamed Hinata as Naruto dropped to the ground, three kunai embedded into his back.

Naruto grinned as he disappeared, revealing that it was a shadow clone.

Suddenly, two sound jonin crept up behind Hinata.

"Hinata look out!!!" Naruto yelled as he charged straight for Hinata's attackers.

DOUBLE RASENGAN

Naruto summoned a great swirling ball of chakra into each hand and slammed them into the two sound shinobi. Another one charged at the two, but Hinata knocked him out with a quick jyuuken strike. Soon they were greeted by Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura has something to tell you, but she doesn't seem like she wants to spit it out." Kiba shouted.

Naruto looked at Sakura. When he saw her, he saw that the chunnin kunoichi looked troubled.

"Naruto, its Sasuke……he's back, with Orochimaru." Sakura burst out.

Naruto stared. Clenching his fists, he ran off, in search of his former best friend.

"Naruto wait". Shouted Sakura, as she ran after him.

"Both of you wait" Yelled Kiba.

"Wait for who?" said a voice. Kiba spun around to find Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai and Shino behind him. Kiba, Ino and Chouji filled in to the group into what just happened.

"Sasuke and Orochimaru, along with Kabuto are probably going to be fighting Tsunade. So hokage-sama will probably need backup and Naruto and Sakura probably won't be enough." Said Chouji

"Alright then." Neji said. "We'll split up. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, follow Naruto and Sakura. You two will be the backup. Ino, Chouji, and Lee, find Shikamaru, and fill him in on whats going on. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Heck while you're at it, try to take down as many sound Nin along the way. Tenten, Sai, you're with me. I have some business to attend to.

So they all set off in different directions.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the next chapter: Fight of the Sannins!!!**

** Rate and Review Please!!!!**


	2. Sannin Showdown

**Wow, this took a little while to edit. I apologize for the long wait. I started writing the third chapter and forgot to update the story. Review after you read please. Even if you didn't finish the story. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Naruto, wait up!" Screamed Sakura as she threw three kunai at some Sound Shinobi blocking her way, killing them.

"Hurry up, Sakura." Naruto growled. Sakura was shocked. Naruto had never talked to her that way.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Asked Sakura as she finally caught up to him.

"I've had enough of the bastard. I'm going to end this. Once and for all!"

Naruto shouted as he picked up speed.

"N-Naruto." Sakura stuttered, obviously shocked at what she was hearing. _What's wrong with Naruto? Why is he all enraged all of a sudden? _Sakura asked to herself as she too picked up speed so that she wouldn't be left behind.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune have found Orochimaru, along with Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Orochimaru, what do you want? What business is yours to attack Konoha? Yelled Tsunade.

"Two reasons." Orochimaru grinned evilly. "One: because I want to destroy this bad excuse for a village once and for all and Two: I need more land for my village. Once this village is destroyed, I can use this land to have more room for the hidden village of Sound. Better yet, I can make a new Hidden village. This would grant me more military power!!! Now die bitch!" Orochimaru pulled out kusanagi and charged right at Tsunade.

Tsunade jumped back dodged Orochimaru's first strike and started fighting the king of all snakes.

Shizune looked at both Sasuke and Kabuto who were both looking at her.

"She's mine." Muttered Kabuto to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded, backing away, giving Kabuto and Shizune space.

Shizune started shooting senbon at Kabuto through her mouth. Kabuto pulled out two kunai knives, one of them had an exploding note on it. Kabuto started to block all the senbon with one kunai and threw the other kunai with the exploding note on it at Shizune. Shizune jumped up, watching the explosion above her. Kabuto appeared suddenly behind Shizune and struck her at the side of the neck and sent her flying to the ground.

"Shizune you were always weak, hiding behind Tsunade like a cowering mouse." Said Kabuto. Shizune glared at him.

"I-I'm not weak. I'll show you." Stuttered Shizune as she tried to get up.

Suddenly half a dozen kunai came flying out of nowhere. Kabuto jumped out of the way and looked at where the kunai had come from. There stood Naruto and Sakura. Ready for combat.

Sakura jumped towards Kabuto and started fighting him, in place of Shizune. Naruto stared down Sasuke.

"Well well well look who it is. It's the failure. Ready to get beat up again? Sasuke grinned at Naruto. Naruto just glared at him.

"S-Sasuke, for all the pain you've caused in this village and many other places, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Roared Naruto as he started to glow red with chakra. Sasuke activated the second stage of his curse seal.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Orochimaru were giving this battle their all. Tsunade had summoned the slug Katsuyu while Orochimaru had summoned the snake Manda. The two large summons lashed out at each other, going for the kill. Tsunade and Orochimaru did the same. After both of the animal summons disappeared, both of the Sannin started making hand signs.

SNAKE ARMS Orochimaru shouted

EARTH STYLE: SUMMONING OF THE EARTH DRAGON Tsunade yelled.

Large snakes appeared out of Orochimaru's arms and charged straight at the huge dragon made of earth Tsunade had summoned.

KA-BOOM

A big explosion erupted. Through all the smoke Tsunade came flying at Orochimaru and tried to deliver a bone crushing punch to Orochimaru but missed. Instead she punched the ground. The ground beneath them started to crack. Tsunade charged straight at Orochimaru and started fighting with taijutsu. Orochimaru did the same. Finally, Tsunade connected one of her skull cracking punches into Orochimaru. This sent Orochimaru flying back. But not before putting an explosive note on Tsundade. The note exploded, drawing blood as Tsunade cried out in pain. Tsunade started making hand signs. Chakra started to glow around her, causing the wound to heal. The two went at it again and again. Using many other advanced jutsus.

After about half an hour of fighting, Orochimaru looked at Tsunade.

"Well, we're evenly matched I guess." He said.

"Shut up." Tsunade said as she glared at her ex-teammate. "I'm not letting you take over Konoha even if it's the last thing I do. In fact…" Tsunade started making more hand signs. These hand signs seemed too familiar to Orochimaru as backed away in fear.

"You wouldn't dare." He shrieked.

"Yeah I would." Tsunade said.

"I SUMMON THE DEATH GOD." Yelled Tsunade. This made Orochimaru cower in fear.

I may die with you, but as long as your gone, the world would be at least be a little more peaceful. Tsunade said as the god appeared behind her.

Orochimaru just stood paralyzed with fear as the death god sucked out Orochimaru's and Tsunade's souls. The two sannin lay motionless on the ground.

"NOOOO TSUNADE-SAMA" Cried Shizune as she flung herself onto the slug Princess's dead body.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Shizune whispered as she sobbed on her mentor.

Shizune suddenly stopped crying. A determined look in her eyes.

"I will get stronger Tsunade-sama. Someday I'll finish what you started.

Meanwhile, the battles between Sakura and Kabuto, and Sasuke and Naruto raged on……

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy, I think. Sorry for repeating Tsunade and Orochimaru's names a lot. I couldn't think of anything else. Alright, with Tsunade and Orochimaru dead, how is everything else going to unfold? Does Sakura still have feelings for Sasuke? And what exactly does Shizune mean when she said she'll finish Tsunade's work? **

Sasuke: C'mon weakling, you can do better than that.

Naruto: Shut up bastard. I'll show you.

Sasuke: You'll never become Hokage if you fight me like that.

**Next Time: ****Battles of the rookie 12!! **

Naruto: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!


End file.
